<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Long Wait by StoneBarrett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361761">A Long Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneBarrett/pseuds/StoneBarrett'>StoneBarrett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst, Drugs, F/M, Friendship/Love, Guilty Pleasures, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneBarrett/pseuds/StoneBarrett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been too long since two friends have seen eachother.<br/>Desire overtakes willpower and they fall into old, comfortable habits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, original character/unknown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Long Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Names have been left out. I think we all know some people like these, or even have stories like these in our own past. Let your own mind fill in the blanks as you wish</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two, maybe three years since I'd last seen her. Realistically, I should have visited long before, but even being as little as two hours away seemed so difficult to get around to it. I suppose I'm lazy. But today, it was finally time. I arrived at her house shortly after noon, and texted: </p>
<p>"knock knock"</p>
<p>Before I could even finish exiting the car, she was outside.</p>
<p>"*****! Heeeeyyy!" she shouted, and rushed over for an energetic, rib-crushing hug. I wanted to just pick her up and carry her off like a doll, but she'd always had back problems, and I didn't want to start this long-overdue visit by injuring her.</p>
<p>"_____! Oh my god I've missed you so muuuuuch!", I said with an exaggerated cartoony voice. She looked beautiful. Her hair hung past her shoulders in soft waves, and she was wearing soft house pajamas. It was her day off and we were planning to spend most of the day indoors, playing games and watching shows. And, of course, playing with her horde of adorable dogs!<br/><br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Late that evening, we were cuddled up on the couch. She'd started smoking weed regularly a while back, and I had decided, fuck it, it's a special occasion, I'll try it. The smell of the smoke filled my nose. I had never been interested in it before, so I was surprised how well I managed to hold the smoke in my lungs. I coughed and choked, but far less than I'd expected. I suppose I was primed for it, having been surrounded by smokers my whole life. We had put on a show, I forget the name, that she'd become obsessed with. We had similar tastes, but she had an enthusiasm that I could never quite match. It made watching everything, even the worst stuff, so much fun. She was as infectious as ever.</p>
<p>"How do you like it, *****?", she asked, looking over her shoulder at me. I smiled. We could have been watching the most awful movie in the world and I'd have been happy, holding my best friend in my arms again. Suddenly, she wiggled away. "Let me up," she insisted, "I need to pee."<br/>I reluctantly let her go. "Well, I SUPPOSE I'll allow it," I said with a facetious dramatic flair. I paused the show, despite her protests that I didn't need to wait for her. Perhaps I simply thought it was the courteous thing to do. Maybe I subconsciously was making sure I had the maximum amount of time to keep hanging onto her waist. I had always loved being her pillow, after all. <br/>Some minutes later (during which i pretended I could not hear her singing a little song to herself, an odd habit that amused me to no end), she returned. "Do you want a drink? I'm having some sake."</p>
<p>Well once again, I decided that it was a special occasion, so I would take a glass. Normally I didn't drink except for a polite sip or two of something I was asked to try. But why not? I was already stoned, and if I wanted to get tipsy around anyone, it was my best friend. So we resumed watching, sipping our drinks, laughing at the show on the TV. I don't remember if we were laughing because it was good, or because it was terrible, but I knew I was having the time of my life. I dragged her over into my lap, saying "Roar, I am the *****-monster! I will destroy you with the squeezy-hugs!" She laughed as I playfully chomped at the edge of her shoulder, where it joined the arm.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>We forgot the show as we began talking again. We talked about our various activities, stories about her roommates, her boyfriend's job, my attempts to start crafting again. I don't know how the conversation steered towards the sexual, but it always seemed to eventually, with us. Maybe I was angling things that way. I'm not sure. It had been a while since I had been with anyone, and she reassured me that I would find someone. "Yeah, maybe, but we both know all I have to offer is being AWESOME AT SEEEEEEX," I said with a faux-macho stage voice. She laughed at the old standby joke, and said "Hey, for some folks that's enough. You just need to find someone who wants you as their personal manwhore"</p>
<p>I laughed and grabbed her chest, then started singing "gaze into my chocolate eyes, let my music sterilize, give to me your hard-earned coin, I'll share with you my tortured groin..." in a gruff voice. It was an old internet cartoon we had thought was hilarious, and my ridiculous reference was appreciated, as she burst out laughing. Admittedly, it was probably due to our inebriation that it seemed so funny at the time, but we both cackled until we were out of breath. As we calmed ourselves, I realized: I hadn't removed my hands. Neither of us pointed it out, and we resumed watching the TV. She sat up to pour us both yet another drink, what number were we on now? My mind still felt clear, but I knew I must have been rapidly approaching drunkeness. Perhaps I already was drunk. I hope I was. When she leaned back, my hands returned to her breasts.</p>
<p>We watched the show, my mind started wandering. I absently began moving my fingers and squeezing her soft chest, each mound more than filling my hand. I noticed her nipples had hardened beneath my touch. This was normal (and not entirely sexual) for us a long time ago, but that was before she had moved away, before she had gotten with this boyfriend. I'd seen her go through a fair few men in the years I'd known her, and this one was my favorite of her partners. He was good for her. I thought about how he'd probably be upset if he saw this, and willed myself to stop touching her. I knew she wasn't thinking of this as a sexual act, but I felt myself stiffening against her. I knew I should stop, that it was selfish of me, that her boyfriend would be angry and hurt if he knew. But I didn't stop. I was too caught up in the pleasure of feeling her perfectly shaped breasts, the long-repressed desire I still had for her.</p>
<p>I reached around to cradle both of them with one arm while my other hand driftly slowly down her stomach and found the edge of her shirt. Her skin was so smooth as the hand rose back up. When I had reached under the fabric and felt her stiff nipple bare against my thumb, I had an involuntary shiver. I had, to my shame, thought about this many times in the intervening years since our last sexual encounter. Finally these perfects, amazing tits were in my hands again. Once again, I could tease her silky skin with my nails. I began to remember, _____ could be easily aroused when she'd been drinking. Maybe that's also why my willpower was so lacking. But all I knew at the time was that I wanted her, badly, and that I had to try. Maybe, I hoped, she would say no and stop me. I began to tease her nipples in earnest, with playful pinches and soft tugs, the occasional sharp one to make her catch her breath in her teeth.</p>
<p>"You know you have the best tits I've ever seen, right?" I hissed in her ear. "They're absolutely perfect"</p>
<p>"Hah. Thanks. I'm pretty fond of them myself," she responded.</p>
<p>"Still conceited after all this time. My goodness!" I admonished with a sharp pinch.</p>
<p>I resumed holding her chest with one arm and I snaked my free hand towards the elastic band of her pants. As my fingertips brushed over her short pubic hair, I felt her stiffen for a moment. Instead of listening to my better judgement and withdrawing, I instead pushed my hand deeper and cupped her labia.</p>
<p>"Oh dear, letting your pussy go without a trim? For shame!"</p>
<p>"Nooo dont say that!" she whined softly. She was always easy to embarass. As I drew my finger between her lips and settled it over her clit, I added</p>
<p>"It's okay. It's still just as fun to play with"</p>
<p>I pressed against her clit like a little button, causing her just jump slightly and press harder against my erection. It was honestly incredibly uncomfortable in its current position, but I didn't care. I needed to hear her moan, to feel her squirm.</p>
<p>"You're horny as shit, aren't you? You must be, to be this wet. Spread your legs for me" I said insistently. When she hesitated, I released her breast to grab her knee. She did not resist as I forced her leg over mine, using my body to keep her spread. I rubbed her clit with my thumb while I slipped my middle finger inside her. It had been years, but I still knew the exact spot to hit inside her. I held her stomach as I slowly teased her pussy. Her breathing became shallower as I hissed, "You really love this, don't you?"</p>
<p>"uh, uh! yes! yeah I love it! Keep going!" she said, panting. I was now using my middle and ring fingers to fuck her pussy, alternating between indirect pressure on her clit from the heel of my palm, and direct, forceful stimulation with my thumb.</p>
<p>"You're not in charge right now. I'm making you cum, do you understand?" The almost threatening tone in my voice surprised me, but if she was frightened she gave no indication. She bucked against my hand, greedy for more pleasure and as I gave her throat a firm squeeze, I continued, "I've been thinking about fingering this tight wet pussy again for years. Do you feel how hard my dick is right now? I'm not stopping this until you cum"</p>
<p>My grip on her throat meant she could only give a small squeak in response, but her nodding was unmistakable. I rocked my hand inside her faster, more forcefully. I soon released her throat to begin groping her chest again. I decided I needed to to more to her and braced her back along my arm. "Hold still," I uttered, and, with my hand still pressing against that one particular spot, I shifted our position so that she now lay across me, her ass in my lap.</p>
<p>"Ah, there we go. Now I can see those gorgeous tits of yours," I smirked, my arm still under her back crossing the shoulder blades.</p>
<p>"Any more importantly, I can do this," I leant down and kissed one breast. I trailed my tongue gingerly over the gentle curve until I took one nipple in my mouth. Her nipples were, as I remembered, the perfect size for one's mouth. I teased and tormented her with kisses, licks, deep sucking, bites. I was in heaven, and by the sounds she was making, she wasn't far behind. She was already tight, but I could feel her clamping down even harder on my fingers.</p>
<p>"Are you gonna cum for me, _____?"</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, don't stop!"</p>
<p>"Tell me who's making you cum. Tell me you love my fingers inside you"</p>
<p>"*****! I love having... make me... ah!" I knew she was close, she was no longer able to string together sentences. An insane impulse hit me, and I kissed her. We'd never kissed, when we had slept together before. That always seemed too far, for me. But I couldn't resist. I pressed my lips to hers and she yanked my hair, returning the kiss hungrily as she shuddered and, finally, came on my fingers. My head began to clear, slightly. I looked up. How long had we been doing this? Were her roommates, or worse, boyfriend going to be home soon? I checked the clock. It had only been around 30 minutes. It always took her a long time to cum, but it was worth the wait. I withdrew my hand and licked her juices from my fingers.</p>
<p>"Noooo, don't do thaaat!" she squealed, covering her face in embarassment. I simply moved her hand and kissed her again, and kissed her chest.</p>
<p>"_____. Are you sure no one will be home for a while?" I asked</p>
<p>Checking the clock herself, she nodded and said "Yeah. It's fine. An hour and a half at least"</p>
<p>I looked at the clock again. I looked at the beautiful girl below me. How she lay, disheveled and half-dressed, still short of breath from her orgasm. I decided I hadn't had enough of her wonderful moans and shouts of pleasure. I wasn't done making her writhe. As I pulled her pants the rest of the way off, I whispered:</p>
<p>"Please. _____. I need you to say something. I need you to tell me... that I can't cum inside you" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>I don't regret that night. I want it to happen again. I don't know if it will. I only hope she'll forgive me. She's a good person. She isn't the sort to stray outside her relationship. But if I'm given the chance, god help me I might try to get her to do it again</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>